Xat RP Season 0
Season Zero of the Xat RP is not technically a season in any sense of the word, but several of the events that follow in the "proper" series are rooted in its origins. History Back when Shifting Worlds was still forming, SDM called an emergency meeting to all the current active roleplayers on DoujinStyle. The site of this meeting was his old chat from long before, called the War of Light and Darkness. It in itself used to be an RP before certain incidents put a stop to it. Seeing as it had no other use and there was no time to set up something "proper," SDM decided to use it to call the roleplayers to discuss the current situation. With this, the foundations for what would become Shifting Worlds were laid down, and the War of Light and Darkness became the official SW chat. Due to Xat's particular interface, changing one's identiy was as simple as a click and typing. SDM would use this during his "meltdowns" (typically after something incredibly stupid was revealed to him) to randomly portray one of his characters, most commonly Hellgate. Hellgate, along with the other characters, were always aware of being characters created by SDM, and more often than not took the opprotunity of being "free" to insult and belittle their creator. After a while, SDM would start to "come out" and begin arguing with his own characters. Eventually SDM began to do this at will, and it caught on, most notably among Kanako (who continues to do it to this day) and Arachnos. Their characters would often interact with each other and discuss things in a casual manner. Other times, SDM would abuse the name changing system and become whatever his latest interest was. In fact he was rarely ever known as "SDM" in the chat. Some instances include "Seihai" and "Unicron," among many, many others. This is what is known as the "Playground Era." All that the Xat RP was started here. The "Story" During the Playground Era there was not much of a story at all. However, amidst the chaos of the primordial stages of the Xat RP, a few nuggets of spontaneous roleplay appeared, forming the mould that the chat would later turn into a stage: One of these instances was the introduction of the "Loli Gun," that, as its name implied, would transform whatever it hit into a little girl. Another instance was, after watching several series of ''Transformers, ''SDM became Unicron and tried to consume the world. He was blown up from the inside by none other than Batman, who could, naturally, breathe in space. And finally, after giving in to his curiosity, SDM eventually watched the television series ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ''This alone did not result in anything, until SDM stumbled upon the fan-created song "Rainbow Factory," by WoodenToaster. This song became his obsession for a time, and he became known as "The Factory" (which would become his longest-used name out of his adoration for the song). The song was also responsible for getting Arachnos interested in the series, and from that point onward, the Xat RP was unintentionally set in motion... Category:Xat RP Category:Xat RP Seasons Category:Xat RP Season 0